


人型宠物 第九章--该来的总会来

by zoey_lee



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoey_lee/pseuds/zoey_lee
Summary: *年龄设定：12岁（相当于人类18岁）的岳人+20岁的忍足*开车预警





	人型宠物 第九章--该来的总会来

**Author's Note:**

> *年龄设定：12岁（相当于人类18岁）的岳人+20岁的忍足  
> *开车预警

忍足为了继承家业，大学念的是东大的医学专业。作为医学生，大二的时候就要开始实习了。为了磨练自己的医术，忍足没有选择在自家医院实习，而是去了一家公立医院做外科实习医生，也就开始了时常日夜颠倒的值班生活。

今天又是一个晚班结束的早晨，忍足打开家门，却并没有像往常一样看到岳人扑到自己怀里对自己说“欢迎回来～”

“还没有起床么……”忍足疑惑地上楼，岳人一向起得很早啊……

在楼梯上的时候，就听到房间里传来了久违的喵喵声。自从岳人会说话了之后，就很少会喵喵叫了，这是怎么了，该不会变回小猫咪了吧……这样想着，忍足又加快了脚步。

打开房门的瞬间，忍不住吞了一口口水。床上是一副让他血脉膨胀的画面：岳人扭动着身体蹭着被子和床单，睡衣上为数不多的扣子都被解开，露出了粉白的胸膛，睡裤也因为身体的扭动微微滑落，隐约露出了臀沟，毛茸茸的尾巴也不安地摆动着。岳人的手难耐地抓着枕头，身上和脸上都布满了不正常的潮红......

“岳人...”忍足很快反应过来，岳人这是到了发情期，于是赶紧快步走到床边，揽起岳人让他靠在自己的肩膀上。

“唔...侑士.....”睁开迷蒙的双眼，看见忍足抱着自己，岳人仿佛找到了救星，紧紧地抓着忍足的衣襟，“喵呜...好难受......身体...好奇怪......”

“交给我吧岳人...我帮你......”

大手抚上岳人的头发，双唇随之吻上额头，然后缓缓下移来到眼睛、脸颊，最后停留在轻启的红唇上。先是安抚性地摩挲着，等到感觉到岳人逐渐平静下来，双手也环抱住了自己，便伸出灵活的舌头，轻轻撬开了岳人的齿贝，缠上了岳人的小舌。  
唇齿交缠之际，另一只手滑到了岳人的臀际，将原本已经松松垮垮搭在身上的睡裤又扯落了几分，方便自己握住岳人那已经忍耐许久的欲望...

“啊...侑士...不...”敏感的位置被突然握住，让岳人浑身打了个激灵，下意识地想要推开忍足，却被牢牢禁锢在怀里无法反抗。反倒是因为嘴唇分开而扯出的暧昧银丝，让两人之间的气氛更添了一丝靡艳。

“别怕，岳人，告诉我，舒服吗……”手上缓缓撸动着，寻找着能够让岳人舒服的节奏，满意地看到小家伙抱住自己的双手又收紧了几分，身体也更贴近了自己。

“唔...我不知道...”从未有过的感觉让岳人不知该如何反应，想要逃走，却又不由自主地贴得更近。忍足逐渐加快了手上的动作，又让岳人的这种难耐感觉越发明显，“唔...侑士不要...停下....唔...我想尿尿......”

“岳人放心，我不会停的，不用忍着”故意曲解岳人的意思，手上的动作不停，另一只搂着岳人的手也向尾骨摸去。发情期的身体，连尾巴都变得异常敏感，被抚摸到就抑制不住地想要更多。岳人的双手紧紧搂着忍足的脖子，仿佛一旦松手就会落入深渊。

“呜呜呜……喵...唔...啊...！！”伴着呻吟声，岳人的分身剧烈地抖动了几下，最终悉数泄在了忍足手中....

「唔，好丢脸……」虽然心里这么想着，可身体的热度却仍旧无法消散。岳人不明白自己为何会有这种羞耻的反应，只能将脸埋入忍足的颈窝。

忍足吻了吻岳人的头发，就着手上的液体，将手指探到了岳人身后的小穴处。  
发情期的身体本就为交合做好了准备，即便没有润滑剂，小穴也足够湿润。忍足很轻松地便伸入了两指。

“唔嗯...”异物入侵的感觉让岳人还是觉得略有不适，但这种不适并未持续太久。  
忍足的手指在内壁摸索着，当触到某一点时，岳人的呻吟突然变响。忍足明白那里就是岳人的敏感点，于是用手指在那点周围轻轻打着转。可是仅仅如此又怎么能满足发情期的小猫，岳人开始主动地摇摆起腰肢，迎合忍足的手指，勾住忍足脖子的手也挪开了一只，想要去抓自己再次挺立的昂扬。

“岳人，可不能只顾自己舒服啊……”忍足抓住岳人不安分的小手，带到自己的下身，解开拉链，拉下裤子，然后握住。

“喵呜...侑士...那里...嗯……”似乎是不满忍足在自己体内的手指动作慢了下来，岳人又扭动了几下身体。

“乖，告诉我，岳人舒服吗？”为了得到肯定的答案，忍足开始更卖力地攻击那一点。

“嗯啊啊啊..舒服嗯啊！”或许是因为初尝情欲的滋味，或许是因为忍足的触碰太过激烈，岳人居然就着忍足的手指就又射了出来。

“呼...哈..哈...”岳人本就体力不好，两次高潮之后便无力地躺倒在床上，双眼的空洞显示出了他的意识涣散，情欲似乎也缓解得差不多了。  
忍足看到脱力的岳人，不忍再继续做什么，只能望着自己尚未释放的欲望无奈地叹了口气，然后拿了热毛巾来替岳人擦拭干净下身，再自己默默地去浴室冲了个澡。

从浴室出来的时候，岳人似乎已经清醒了，但还是呆愣愣地抱着被子坐在床上。看到忍足出来了，又用被子蒙住了脑袋，倒回了床上。

看到这种情景，忍足觉得好气又好笑，自己情潮未及释放还在不爽着呢，小家伙倒先害羞起来了。不过说什么也不忍心对岳人生气，只好把岳人从被子里捞出来抱在怀里，再躺回床上把被子盖在两人身上。  
然而岳人似乎并不领情，依旧别扭地扭过头去，挣扎着想要脱离忍足的桎梏。

“岳人舒服完了就不要我了嘛？这可是过河拆桥哦……”用最温柔的嗓音说着，手上的力气却一点都没变小。

“侑士是大坏蛋！”听到忍足说这种话，岳人的脸更红了，行动上无法反击，只能用语言表达不满。

“嘛～那大坏蛋晚上就不帮小岳人了，岳人自己解决吧～”已经开始想着晚上要怎么欺负岳人的某人狼尾巴都要露出来了。

“晚上？”岳人似乎还不明白身体的奇怪反应是因为什么。

“岳人小猫的初次发情是在10-14岁之间，是成年的标志。发情周期是每半年一次，一次持续一周，每天早晚各一次，这是岳人的饲养指南上写的呢～”大学的时候忍足主修的是外科，辅修的是宠物医学。一方面是因为自己的专业，另一方面也是希望能够给岳人更好的照顾。而对于岳人的那本饲养指南，他早就已经倒背如流，比岳人自己还要更了解他的身体了，“岳人虽然是男孩子，可是身体里住着一个小母猫呢～”

“侑士不要说奇怪的话啦！”

“岳人不信的话可以自己拿饲养指南看哦～放心，这周我会请假在家陪你”忍足把手臂收了收，让岳人能够靠自己更近，“现在，岳人再陪我睡一会吧，好困...”

“哦……”虽然摆出了一副不情不愿的表情，岳人还是靠着忍足的胸膛闭上了眼睛......

忍足再次醒来是饿醒的，看了眼时钟已经五点多了，寻着烤鱼的味道走出了房间，餐桌上已经摆好了牛肉饭和蔬菜色拉，而岳人则还在厨房里滋啦滋啦地忙活着。

悄悄走到岳人身后环抱住岳人，果不其然小猫被吓了一跳，张牙舞爪地说着“侑士不要捣乱啦！”

“是青剑鱼呢……”自己最爱吃的鱼。几年前藤田管家因为身体的原因辞职了，忍足也已经可以料理自己的生活了，所以家里没有再聘请新的管家。而忍足开始实习之后，岳人就主动承担起了家务，做饭的水平也日益提高。

“嗯，差不多了～侑士去餐桌那等我吧～马上就好～”

“是～遵命～”

晚饭过后，忍足翻出了饲养指南，抱着岳人开始给他科普发情期是怎么一回事，一边关照他要算好自己的发情期，到时间了就不要出门了，有什么不舒服的要及时和自己说。  
等科普完了，忍足突然对岳人说：“岳人，时间不早了，我们一起洗澡吧～”  
岳人还是觉得有点害羞，但这么多年来，他从不会拒绝忍足的要求，何况这个要求也并不过分。

忍足家的恒温浴缸很大，容纳两个人完全没有问题。放好热水又加入了岳人最喜欢的草莓味泡泡浴入浴剂，让岳人泡在里面可以彻底放松下来。

岳人喜欢在洗泡泡浴的时候调皮地往忍足身上和脸上抹泡泡，然后忍足就会佯装生气地把他带进怀里往他身上反击。往常都是这么玩的也并无不妥，可今天在忍足怀里却有些不自在，心脏跳得好快，体温似乎也在逐渐攀升。

忍足察觉到了岳人的异样，却并不做任何反应，只是手掌若有似无地在岳人的后背游走。岳人大概也知道自己是又到了发情的时候，干脆就贴在忍足肩膀上，等着他进一步动作，却不料忍足迟迟不为所动。

“侑士...唔...想要......”身体的反应越来越强烈，岳人忍不住喘息着开口。

“想要什么？”

“唔..侑士...你知道的......”

“不知道呢……岳人早上可是说了我是大坏蛋，我可不敢再做什么了呐……”其实与其说是在意早上岳人的话，不如说忍足就是想要欺负一下岳人，看着他依赖着自己的样子。

“唔...侑士......”实在无法忍耐的岳人，见忍足没有动作，只好自己将手探了下去，学着忍足的样子揉搓起了自己的分身。只是因为动作实在太过生涩，非但没有缓解欲望，反而愈演愈烈，身后的小穴也开始一张一合地渴望着外物的入侵，“侑士...要...手指....”

“好...”忍足将岳人抱起来，让他跨坐在自己身上，然后把岳人空着的一只手带到了小穴处，让他自己将手指伸进去。因为失去了外力的支撑，岳人只能紧紧贴合着忍足的身体才能让自己不至于滑落下去。而此时岳人的意识已经被情欲冲散得差不多了，顾不得害羞便就着水流将手指伸入了自己的体内。  
自慰的姿势始终有些别扭，以至于岳人无法有力地触及自己的敏感点，抽插了几下就又开始哼哼唧唧地表达不满：“唔嗯...侑士...拜托...帮我....”

岳人的双眼早就因为情欲而蒙上了一层水雾，加上在水中肌肤显得更加嫩滑，让忍足看了也觉得自己忍不住想要他，“好孩子，给你比手指更舒服的东西，好不好？”  
说罢也不等岳人应声，便捧住他的脸吻了上去，唇齿纠缠间又拿开了岳人在自己体内的手指，换上了自己滚烫火热的分身。

“唔唔...”双唇被忍足含住，岳人无法呻吟出声，只能从喉咙里发出呜呜声。下身瞬间被填满，却没有任何不适，反而觉得很满足。在彻底适应了之后，岳人便开始无师自通地摆动起了腰肢。忍足见状也就乐得清闲地把主动权交给了岳人，默默欣赏身上的宝贝在自己面前卖力地“表演”。

只可惜过了没多久岳人的动作就渐渐慢了下来，忍足知道这是岳人体力不足的表现，于是托起岳人的身体抽出了分身，让岳人跪趴在浴缸边缘，再再次挺入自己的欲望。

“嗯啊啊啊！”忍足的动作比岳人自己摆动要用力很多，一下就能顶到最深处。岳人必须要紧紧攀住浴缸壁才能承受住这种猛烈的撞击。  
不过几下之后，岳人就觉得自己快要射了，可忍足却在这时抓住了岳人的分身，用拇指顶住了铃口，“岳人不能自己先去哦，要等我...”

“唔唔！不...侑士，...不行了....嗯啊……”加快了抽插的速度，岳人只能做着无意义的呻吟，忍足的气息也越来越粗重。  
终于，在一次深深的顶入后，忍足松开了手，两人同时筋挛着喘息着，达到了高潮……

高潮过后的岳人几乎要昏睡过去。忍足替他引出小穴里的液体后，就把他抱到了淋浴间。一边替岳人冲洗身上残留的泡泡，一边想着一定要好好锻炼岳人的体力，以免以后他的身体受不住。

想着想着，忍足又突然露出了狡黠的笑容……  
嘛，反正我们还有一个礼拜的时间，可以好好“练习”呢～


End file.
